Firearms such as, machine guns, grenade throwers, other automatic weapons, etc., are commonly mounted on adjustable gun carriages. These gun carriages may be positioned on a suitable base (e.g., a tripod) on the ground, on a vehicle, or on a building and are designed to facilitate aiming and firing of the mounted weapon.
An adjustable gun carriage should meet various criteria: For example, it should be smoothly and precisely adjustable to facilitate accurate aiming and target coverage. Also, the gun carriage should not impede the handling of the weapon, but rather, should improve such weapon handling. A gun carriage should also be precise and stable during the adjustment process. If used with, for example, a weapon that shoots grenades, the gun carriage should be height adjustable and side-to-side rotatable in order to increase the ammunition effect in the target area. Gun carriages should also be suitable for use with different types of weapons while providing consistent handling. Traditional gun carriages only meet these requirements partly or inadequately.